Hollow Emotions
by inked01
Summary: Five long years she has spent with Aizensama, five years of wanting her Kurosakikun to come charging to her resuse, however what she got something else all together. DarkIchigoOrihime Rated R for language and future lemons.


_**Hollow Emotions**_

_**--**_

Rating: PG to NC for later chapters

Author: _INKED_

Paring: Orihime Inoue/ Hollow Kuroski Ichigo

Author Notes: waves Hello everyone **_Inked_** here again with a new idea so there for a new ficcy. Now before the flamers get going please be advised that I am current with all the anime episodes HOWEVER I have not touched one piece of the manga. So in some cases this fic could be considered a AU. So please keep that in mind. Also the chapters will be rather on the short side at the beginning so bare with it.

_**--**_

Slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes Orihime Inoue tried to quickly adjust her eyes to the rather bright lit surroundings, noticing instantly that the place where she was waking up to was not the place she had went to sleep at. Not that the brightness where _(where ever here was) _was brighter than the blinding brightness at Las Noches.

Briefly wondered if maybe Aizen-sama had over did it a bit? Not that she was currently feeling any pain or ill effect of the usual night she had to spent during under his lust. So casting her eyes too and foe she instantly knew she was not at Las Noches, more pointy in Aizen's bed but her currently surroundings where in the same kind of confusion. Firstly she was aware of the strange feeling she was sideways and lastly (_well at least for the moment) _she had the cool feeling of cold glass under her palms.

"It is a bit fucked up!"

Twisting her head around Orihime wondered if maybe she dead? Swallowing hard she slowly made herself stand to face the speaker of the crude sentence. However the person that greeted her was not some one she was expecting, no Kurosaki Ichigo was the LAST person she expected. With wide eyes and a stutter she backed away as if doing so would make him disappear to where ever he came from?

"You could say something after it all it took to get you here... so damn ungrateful!"

Letting the weakness in her legs over take her she let herself fall, back onto the cold hard glass. Shaking her head in silent self denial, that this crude pale looking person was her Kurosaki-kun. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to hold back a horror filled scream. Suddenly the last five years of tricks of Aizen came racing to her mind and she screamed. Tears fell freely as she savagely shook her head telling him that she didn't believe him.

"No, I won't believe it! Your not Kurosaki-kun!"

It was a pure malice laughter that stopped her in her tantrum scaring her completely. Numbly she watched as a cool soft breeze swept through her almost as if trying to calm her?

"Give her a fucking cookie she solved the damn puzzle. And here they said she was stupid!"

Wrapping her arms around her Orihime tried to bring up her last image of Kurosaki-kun, one of him resting peacefully and with Kuchiki Rukia looming in the door way watching with loving eyes. However the image before her was crude, hard, and something else she couldn't not just yet. Oddly enough she found herself comparing him _(who ever he was) _to Aizen-sama. Not that he looked cruel and innocent at the same time, no this man looked like her Kurosaki-kun but that's where their likeness stopped. Raising her tear stained face she silently wondered if maybe after five years with Aizen-sama if she had finally gone crazy?

"Now come on, you were doing so good to. Don't go all weak and lost looking on me."

Mental she was screaming at herself and at the Kurosaki-kun imposter that they both just needed to wake up from this crazy _(and a bit twisted) _hellish nightmare. However the imposter she found out was not to ken on her idea.

"We might want to hurry this up a bit since I don't know just how long I can hold onto the connect."

It was then as she gazed into his golden eyes did she understand, sadly some how _(though she didn't know how just yet) _this imposter was her only connection to the friends or rather namely to Kurosaki-kun she had in the last five years, and that some thing she wasn't going to give up this time around.

"So are you ready?"

Reaching up she quickly dried her tears and ever so slowly tilt her head to the side, in a questioning manner. Looking back she suppose he would from that point on take it as her way of conceding. Cause as she tilted her head he moved forward. Watching him move closer she numbly held out her hands asking him to wait.

"Time, is rather limited."

A power deep within Orihime snapped loose as if trying to reach out and ensnare his power he seemed to have over her.

"Yes you have stated before, however as before its been cleared that you claim NOT to be Kurosaki-kun so…. So… WHO are you?"

Noticing that his evil malice smile was back in place she gasping in horror as he seemed to blur out of site only to come up behind her and incase her in his arms, bringing his lips just inches away from her ear as he whispered.

"Shouldn't you be asking WHAT I am first?"


End file.
